A prior disposition consists in the turbine exhaust sleeve being conncted to the condenser by means of an expansion bellows allowing for relative differences in vertical expansion between the condenser and the turbine to be absorbed. The condenser is free to move longitudinally along the axis of the turbine and forces due to atmospheric pressure urging the condenser towards the turbine are compensated by means of hinged buttresses disposed in parallel with said bellows connecting the exhaust sleeve to the condenser.
However, this disposition does not eliminate all of the forces applied to the turbine: when the turbine expands, it pushes against the condenser via said buttresses and needs to overcome considerable friction force in condenser reaction to said thrust; in addition, the condenser's connection pipework also reacts against the turbine during such displacements.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention avoid relative expansion between the turbine and the condenser from applying reaction forces from the condenser against the turbine.